vagrantstoryfandomcom-20200215-history
Vagrant Story Weapons
Weapons found in Vagrant Story fall into one of seven categories. The categories each have a section here, in alphabetical order. The individual weapons within that category are arranged by Attack (STR), from weakest to strongest. Weapons are made up of a haft or hilt called a Grip, and a heavy and/or sharp and/or pointed damaging structure, the Blade. Below are separate sections for Blades and Grips. Note that Footman's Mace is properly listed as both a Mace and a Great Mace; there are two types with the same name. Weapons have a variable number of grades, or Tiers, the number depending on the Design. They ascend in their degree of attack strength. There is no equivalent of an early Material type that is better at magic, but instead a weapon design, the mage Staff. Mage Staves have some interesting Break Arts, including the ability to reduce RISK. Weapons have every advantage over armor in raising Affinities and Classes other than two. The most significant one is that Weapons require one less category to be raised, with a constant Class specification rather than a raisable value. Armor can be raised with Sit and Get Hit; but to replace this, there are Dummies. The other is Area of Effect damage spells, which can raise armor Affinities. There is a way to raise weapons that is sort of similar to this, but in many ways different (including being very time-consuming): Break Arts. The Affinity of weapons can be raised quite handily by Enchantments like Luft Fusion. There is no need to wait for the enchantment to wear off. This can be additionally finessed by casting elemental armor Enchantments on an enemy, which should instantly make them a temporary source of that elemental type. If it does not, then an enchantment is not sufficient (it adds roughly 60 of that element), so pick another enemy. = Blades = Bonuses Strength and Risk bonuses, and Agility deficits, vary between different Tiers of the same Blades. These bonuses vary a little between Blade types. Range varies quite a bit between blade types, and to a much lesser extent, between different Tiers. EXCEPT FOR STAVES, Blades never add Intelligence to weapons, nor do they subtract it - Intelligence is always 0. Staves are different: they can add up to 30 to Intelligence, which is comparable to the Strength bonuses added by other Blades. Damage Points and Phantom Points :See Damage Points and Phantom Points Damage Points (DP) represent wear and tear on weapons; the less they have, the less damage they do. Phantom Points (PP), conversely, represent a life energy absorbed by the weapon; the more kills they get, the more damage they do. Like Class and Affinity of the weapon and Accessories, both DP and PP are divided by four hundred and then multiplied by the weapon's Strength. This value is then compared with the opponent's Defense in Damage calculation. Choosing Repair in the Menu in a Workshop restores Damage Points to their maximum, and reduces Phantom Points by a value relative to how many Damage Points were restored. Bigger slower weapons have more DP and PP. The DP and PP of crafted weapons is always an average of the two blades. This could be a consideration when choosing how to craft weapons, especially when making or using the blades of smaller ones such as Daggers. Axe :See Axe and Axe and Mace One handed weapon, usable with Shield; as with Mace and Sword, good defense for negligible loss of attack power Crossbow :See Crossbow Long-range, fast-firing weapon with very high RISK Dagger :See Dagger Lowest attack radius. Like Axe, Mace and Sword, can be used with Shields for good defense. Contrary to what one might expect, its maximum damage is slightly higher than any of those, with the exception of the extremely rare Rhomphaia sword. Great Axe :See Great Axe Tied with Great Sword for highest maximum listed damage Great Sword :See Great Sword Heavy Mace :See Heavy Mace Mace :See Mace and Axe and Mace Polearm :See Polearm Staff :See Staff Sword :See Sword Gallery Crossbow.png| Weapons2.png| = Links = Finding Weapons & Armor (Vagrant Story) - geocities cached page See Also * Grip * Vagrant Story Armor * Workshop * Weapons * Weapon Combinations * Combine in Vagrant Story Category:Items Category:Game Mechanics Category:Workshop Category:Weapons